Behind the Secrets
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Do you remember Monica, Ross, and Chandler's secrets they let slip in TOW Rachel's Assistant? Ever wonder the story behind those secrets? (Changed the name)


**Monica, Ross and Chandler share all those secrets in TOW Rachel's Assistant...ever wonder the stories behind those secrets?**

**Space Mountain**

Ross and Chandler sat in their dorm room in college. They were both extremely bored. Ross was at his desk studying for a test he had the week after spring break while Chandler was on his play station playing Mario Karts all day. Chandler sighed; he couldn't play it anymore. They were right, a game played too many times in one day by yourself; will eventually get boring.

He paused the game and turned in his chair to look at Ross "You wanna do something?" He asked

"Chandler I'm studying for a big test that I have first thing when we get back from spring break." Ross told him not taking his eyes off the book in front of him.

"Come on, you've been studying all day. Let's go somewhere."

Ross thought about it for a moment. He has been studying for too long that now he was thinking about changing his major, and it does say that breaks are healthy in between studying. "I guess so, but what do you want to do? Everyone in this college had gone home for break. There's nothing to do." He said turning around in his desk chair.

"We could practice for our band..." Chandler suggested

"Yeah, because we are going to have _so_ many fans that want to come and see us." Ross said sarcastically

Chandler nodded "Okay. Then what did you have in mind?" He asked

"You wanna go to the museum? They have this really interesting study of fossils today that they are showing." Ross said

Chandler rolled his eyes "Interesting for you are interesting for the rest of the human society?"

"Fine."

"Oh! I heard this thing about Disney that they let the first one thousand visitors in for free tomorrow because of the new park they are opening and they want to get good reviews about it. You wanna check it out?" He asked "If we leave today and get there tomorrow morning we could be one of those who get in for free."

Ross smiled "Alright! Let's start packing." He said grabbing his suit case from under his bed.

Early the next morning Ross and Chandler were waiting in line to go into Disney. They couldn't believe they were actually there.

Chandler turned to Ross "Hey he is counting us off." He told him "It sounds like he is at seven hundred."

"He still looks pretty far up..."

"891, 892, 893, 894..." The employee was counting, he then reached Chandler and Ross and counted them off "895, 896..."

They smiled with excitement. They got into Disney Land for free. This was way better than sitting in a college dorm and studying about fossils for hours; Ross thought.

Once they got past the gate and checked their belongings they headed for the food veneer "You wanna grab some tacos before going and riding rides all day?" Ross asked

"Sure."

"Ross you better slow down..." Chandler said watching as Ross ate his tenth taco. "You are so gonna throw up."

"Relax man, this is nothing compared to the last time I ate tacos." He told him

A few hours later, they were waiting in line to Space Mountain when Chandler looked over at Ross "Dude you don't look so hot. Are you sure you don't want to take a break from all these roller coasters?" He asked

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine..." Ross assured him.

"Ross you are sweating...it's not even that hot out yet." He said looking at his damp face that looked flushed.

"Next!" The cart came to a loud stop and people came out with messed up hair and green faces.

"Lets go!" Ross said excitedly walking past Chandler and on to the cart.

Chandler decided to let it go and he hopped in next to Ross.

The whole ride was awesome. Chandler hadn't had that much fun on a roller coaster sense he was a little kid.

The cart came to a stop. Chandler got out smiling. He looked back at Ross "You coming man?" He asked seeing he wasn't getting out.

Ross looked at him embarrassed "I don't think I can..."

Chandler was about to say more when he started to smell something.

All eyes turned and looked towards a very pail and sickly looking Ross. The employee running the coaster has seen some strange things in his past years, but nothing like this.

**Atlantic City**

Ross and Chandler where seated at the bar in Atlantic City. They both haven't hung out in some time and decided to catch up and drink a few beers. It was dark and there weren't too many people there. "So how are things with Megan?" Chandler asked Ross.

The last time they saw each other Ross was dating this girl Megan that Chandler fixed him up with so he could double date with him and his girlfriend, Ally.

"Oh, Megan and I broke up." Ross said "She-she actually wasn't the type of girl I thought she was. She doesn't like kids, never wants to get married, can't stand the smell of my cologne and she likes the devil and chants to him every night."

"Are you serious?" Chandler asked not believing there would actually be a girl out there with that many problems.

Ross nodded "Yeah." He took another drink of his beer "How about you and Ally?" He asked

"Yeah, Ally is out of the picture too." Chandler said a little sad "She cheated on me with her ex boyfriend."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I have been trying to get over her for some time now. I just haven't found the right one, you know?"

Ross smiled "Well, looks like today is your lucky day. There is someone behind you that has been checking you out sense we got here." Ross told him

Chandler glanced behind him "Wow, she is really hot." Chandler finished the last of his drink "I'm gonna go for it." He got up "Wish me luck." Chandler left his table and started walking towards the counter where the girl was still starring at him.

Ross couldn't contain his smile anymore. He couldn't believe that Chandler actually thought that the person starring at him was a girl.

He couldn't hold back anything, he wasn't even going to try and make small talk. Chandler was just going to go up to her and kiss her. If she kisses back it's faith, if not...well he tried.

So he did it. Chandler went up to her and kissed her hard on the mouth. He could feel her start to kiss him back slightly. But Chandler stopped when he started to feel something against his leg.

Ross smiled and continued to laugh when Chandler hurried towards him.

Chandler quickly grabbed his coat "That was a dude, Ross." He said heading for the door with Ross behind him.

"So I take it he wasn't the one." Ross laughed

**Ross's Leg Warmers**

Chandler was walking back to his dorm. It was cold and late. He was too distracted when he stepped in a pile of snow on his way "Damn it!" He cursed. Knowing he couldn't really do nothing about it until he got back to his room; he just continued walking.

When he made it to his building he walked up the five flights of stairs before he reached his room. He grabbed his key and unlocked the door then walked in. He knew that Ross was at one of his study groups that night so he didn't bother knocking for him to open the door.

Chandler went into his sock draw and sighed. He had no clean socks. Chandler then went over and checked Ross's draws "I'll just borrow a pair of his socks until I get a clean pair."

When Chandler opened his draws he couldn't believe what he saw. Leg warmers. And not just one pair but seven different colored pairs.

He looked up at the door when he heard it open "Oh my God. Ross, what are you doing with leg warmers?" He asked when he saw his roommate walk in.

"They are very comfortable. I like to wear them every once and a while." Ross explained

"Then why do you have so many pairs?" He asked

"One for every day of the week."

**Vanilla Ice**

"You will never guess what is going on down stairs in the lobby this weekend." Ross said running into his dorm room and seeing Chandler lying on his bed.

"What?" He asked not that interested

"A Vanilla Ice look alike contest." Ross said excitedly "I'm going to do it." He looked at Chandler "You should do it with me."

Chandler looked over at Ross "What? Why would I want to do that?" He asked

Ross shrugged "I just thought you looked like him a little bit." He paused "And if you win you get five hundred dollars."

"I'm in!" Chandler said without hesitation jumping up from lying on the bed to sitting on it "When it is again?"

Ross looked at the flyer in his hands "This Friday."

"I can pull together an outfit in two days." Chandler said going over to his dresser draw and seeing if he had anything that might work.

When Friday came around Chandler and Ross were down stairs in the lobby waiting to get a number for the contest. There was probably thirty other contestants there too.

"Dude, you look way more like Vanilla Ice than any of these other guys." Ross said looking around. There were black people, big people, skinny Asian people, there were even girls trying out.

Chandler wore his hair just a little puffed up on top of his head, he had dark sunglasses, and an American flag holiday shirt with a white wife beater underneath. He also wore a pair of baggy pants that were cuffed up a little to show his socks.

Ross wore his hair gelled back, he had on a red buttoned up shirt with a black and white undershirt, and some tight jeans.

When they got their numbers they got in line.

An hour later, half of the crowd was called out. But Ross and Chandler were still standing. There was a huge crowd gathered to watch.

"Hey, Chandler." Ross started and Chandler looked over at him "If I win, no hard feelings." He reached out his hand

Chandler looked Ross up and down and then shook his hand "Okay." He was pretty sure Ross wasn't going to be the person that one.

"And in fifth place, James Franklin." The announcer said and everyone clapped. He was going down the list now, so far both Chandler and Ross were still in it. "In fourth place...Ross Geller."

Chandler smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Great job man. You got a ribbon." He said. Ross got down from the stage and went to clam his prize.

"...In third place with the fifty dollar cash prize, Mark Howard." Everyone clapped "Second place, with the hundred dollar cash prize, Ryan Johnson." Chandler clapped as he got off the stage and clammed his prize. He couldn't believe how far he came, it was just him and one other guy left on stage. He looked over at him and gave him a friendly smile. "And the winner of the Vanilla Ice look alike contest is..." This was it, moment of truth. I either leave with nothing or get the grand prize. Chandler took a deep breath "...Chandler Bing."The announcer said excitedly.

Chandler grinned, he couldn't believe it. Chandler turned and shook the other guys hand "Ice ice baby..." He sang and jumped off the stage to the judges "Thank you so much." He grabbed his check and trophy.

Ross stood on the side lines as everyone gathered around him and looked at his outfit. Ross started to tear up.

Chandler looked over to find Ross. He could see him a few yards away with his ribbon in his hands and his head bowed low.

Later that day they were walking back to their dorm "Were you crying?" Chandler asked

Ross looked at him "I wasn't crying..." His lip started to quiver "I just welled up..."

**Jewelry box **

Monica was in her room making a craft, like she did every week. She got a box of macaroni from the kitchen and some glitter.

Monica sat on her bedroom floor with a wooden box and elmer's glue. She had her radio on that was playing another Tyler Swift song. She sang along as she applied more macaroni to her jewelry box.

Once she was done and the whole box was covered with glitter and macaroni she set it aside to dry.

Later that day her and Ross were playing a game. She sat on one side of the monopoly board game with a box of cookies and Ross was on the other. She grabbed the dice and rolled again.

"Monica you just went. It's my turn." Ross said and reached out for the dice.

"No I didn't. You just rolled a nine." She said and continued her roll.

Ross stood up "I don't want to play if you are going to cheat." He said and started walking away.

Monica got up after him "I'm not cheating!" She shouted "Come back and play."

"No!" Ross refused

Monica walked up to him and pushed him "You are such a baby."

Ross turned around and pushed her back "I am not!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to!" Monica yelled and pushed him to the ground. They started to wrestle when her mom walked in the room.

"What is all the yelling!" She said. Judy saw Monica on top of Ross and gasped "Monica Elisabeth Geller, get off your brother!" Judy said but Monica didn't stop.

Judy went over to them and pulled Monica off Ross. When they were both standing back on their feet Judy looked at Monica angry about her behavior "You have some explaining to do young lady!"

Monica pointed at Ross "He said I cheated and I didn't!" She told

Judy looked at her "Well did you?"

Monica glared at her mother "NO!"

"Don't yell at me that way!" Judy yelled back

"But I didn't cheat!" Monica kept yelling

"That is it! I'm sick of your arguing! Go up to your room and stay there the rest of the night, no dinner!"

Monica was about to cry. She stormed up to her room and shut the door; falling on her bed.

It has been an hour sense Monica was sent to her room and she was starting to get hungry.

She looked over at the jewelry box she made earlier that day that was sitting on her desk...

Later that night Ross walked into Monica's room "Mon, I'm really sorry about the game." He apologized and looked over at her sitting on her bed with a sticky jewelry box and no macaroni.

"What happened to your craft?" He asked sitting next to her.

She bowed her head "I got hungry..."

**Golden Girls **

Ross got his bowl of popcorn and pop. He walked in the living room and got himself a blanket and pillow. He switched the T.V. channel to the one he watches every Saturday night.

Mom and dad always go out with the neighbors on Saturday nights and Monica was at Rachel's so he had the house to himself to do what ever he pleased.

He was in the middle of one of the funniest episodes that he has seen when the front door opened and Monica walked in "What are you watching?" She asked as Ross tried to quickly turned the channel but all that happened was the volume went up. Monica started to laugh "Are you watching Golden Girls?" She asked looking at the screen.

"There was nothing else on." He lied

Monica smiled "Oh my God. I cannot believe you are watching this..." She paused "Wait a minute...you aren't sick, you didn't have homework. You weren't hanging out with Chip last Saturday!" Monica came to realize "You do this every Saturday night don't you!" She gasped

Ross blushed. Now what was his excuse to stay home on Saturdays to watch Golden Girls? Monica was going to tell everyone at school..."I can explain."

Monica crossed her arms "Please do." She waited.

Ross looked at her then back at the paused T.V. screen "It was a dare." He told her "I have to watch the show and write a report on the episode. It wasn't a choice." He told her

"Nice try Ross, I know what you watch now and I can tell anyone, anytime...there is just one catch..." She paused

"What? What is it, anything?" He begged hoping that this won't get out to anyone.

"Do my chores for a whole month, and I won't tell anyone." She told him

Ross thought about it. "Deal!" He shook her hand and quickly went back to his show that he was watching before Monica walked through the door.

** Time **

Monica was going to meet Rachel at the park at 2:35 for their classmate, Timmy's ninth birthday party. She was coloring in her coloring book to by time. She kept on looking up at the clock to see when it was time to go. The only problem was she had no idea what it said. All she knew was that one hand was minutes and one hand was hours, but which hand was which, she didn't know.

Monica looked at it over and over again until Ross walked in the room. "Ross what time is it?" She asked

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Why can't you look at the clock yourself?" He asked

Monica looked at the clock. She didn't want him to know that she couldn't tell time yet. She nodded and looked away.

"What time does it say?" He asked her

Monica looked back at the clock "Umm..." She thought

"Monica, can you not tell time?" He asked shocked

"I can tell time." She said

"Then what time is it?" He asked again.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" She shot back.

He sighed and walked away.

She didn't know and now she never will. They already learned in school so they won't learn it again. But Monica wasn't understanding it when the teacher taught it. She didn't want to be the kid that was dumb enough to ask questions in school. So she didn't ask, and now she doesn't know.

Years went by and she still didn't know. Monica was now a teenager with no knowledge of time clocks.

Monica walked up to Ross, she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to know how to tell time. When Rachel asked her what time it was today she felt so embarrassed that she didn't know. She ended up running out of the room to prevent her from knowing her secret. Now she needed to face her fear in letting people know that she didn't know the difference between time, so that she could eventually tell time.

Monica stopped in front of Ross "Ross, can I ask a favor?" She asked shyly

Ross looked at his little sister "Sure, what is it?" He asked. Monica didn't reply, she didn't know how to tell him that she was a thirteen year old girl that didn't know what time it was right now. "Monica?" Ross said once again when she didn't respond.

"Do you think you can teach me how to tell time?" She asked him

Ross almost choked on his drink when she said that to him.

Monica sighed "I knew it was a mistake in asking you." She said turning around and walking away.

Ross grabbed her by the arm "No, wait. I'm sorry. Yes I'll teach you." He said

Monica smiled

Hours later Monica finally learned the difference between the hour hand and the minute hand.

**Underwear mix up **

Chandler looked down at his sleeping fiance in his arms. She was so beautiful to him. He just wished he didn't have to leave and go to work.

He slowly and carefully removed himself from her arms and sat up on the edge of the bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up going over to his draws to get his clothes out for the day.

Monica woke up from the movement of the bed "Morning stranger." She smiled at him

Chandler turned around and looked at her. "Morning beautiful." He smiled "I'm about to jump in the shower, wanna join me?" He asked

Monica smiled "You know I always do."

They both got in the shower together, Chandler washed Monica's body while Monica washed Chandler's, with a few make out scenes in between, before they got out and got ready for work.

They were both back in their room getting ready. "Did you know that today is national couples day?" Chandler asked

"Really? They actually have a day for that?" Monica questioned

"Yeah I know. But apparently you are suppose to stay with the one you love all day and have sex whenever you want." He smiled

Monica laughed "Nice try." She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him "You know I would love to but I need to go to work today."

"Okay, suit it yourself." He joked "But just remember what you are missing out on." He kissed her forehead.

Monica went out and started breakfast before everyone came over.

Chandler came out to everyone seated at the table.

He walked up to Monica and gave her a kiss. "Your underwear fits nice on me. It rides up a little but it's kind of nice." He whispered in her ear.

Monica's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God Chandler!" She scolded

"Don't worry honey. I left you my pair on the bed. It's part of national couples day. Just don't tell anyone." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I gotta go to work." He said and walked out the door.

**Drunk with the dorm lady **

Chandler was half carrying Ross back to their room. They went out and got a couple drinks to celebrate Ross's birthday.

"Ross you are so drunk." Chandler said smelling the beer from his breath.

"You're drunk too." He laughed "You can't go to a bar and not get drunk."

"Yeah we need to get you to bed." Chandler said making his way up to their room.

When he got up there he let go of Ross to unlock the door. He opened it up and went back down the hall to get Ross who wandered away and over to a cleaning lady.

Chandler grabbed him and walked him back to the room. He sat him on his bed "Alright, are you going to be okay staying here for about an hour while I go tell Rick that I won't be able to hang out with him tonight? Because I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Chandler said

"Don't worry about me Chandler, I'm going to be fine."

Chandler nodded and left.

An hour later, like he said, he came back to the dorm room to check on Ross to make sure he was still in the same place he was when he left. Or at least sleeping.

Chandler opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. Ross was in bed with the cleaning lady that cleaned their dorm, the same lady he was by when Chandler brought him home.

Chandler backed away slowly and shut the door. He got out his phone and dialed a number "Hey Rick it's Chandler. Turns out I am free tonight..."

**THE END! Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so long I didn't feel like doing a chapter for each secret. Well now that I finished this story that I had floating around my head the past week I will work on "Falling For The Enemy" My mom has some friends over all night tonight so I will be stuck up in my room, writing my story :) It's either that or go downstairs and try to make small talk with people that all they can talk about is how they remember me as a little kid...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
